Desperation
by ThE BoOkWoRmS
Summary: Some guys will do anything to get a girl's attention. Especially the desperate ones.


**Old-Fashioned Girl22: Hi, fellow fictioners! This is just a fun, simple one-shot. Some spelling and grammar mistakes were written on purpose (which means they weren't mistakes.) We are not trying to be racist and whatnot in any way. We just saw a funny video that inspired us.**

**RoseCrystal: I, too, am aware of said on this character's speech but that is just the way he is. Finally! First fic we wrote together and actually finished. Glad it's over…Hope you guys enjoy this little project of ours! Ja ne!**

**So, without further ado, our masterpiece! (which in reality is quite crappy)**

**Disclaimer: It's ours. Yep, Mia Ikumi gave us the rights. Jealous? Joking, it's not ours!**

**

* * *

**

Raising a hand to wipe her brow, Ichigo exhaled in exhaustion and relief. The café had been crazy with customers for three hours, but things had finally settled down. Yanking a chair, she plopped down and sighed. Things had been stressful lately, first school, and work- from early 'till late- extra hard, in this cafe, (not to mention the fact that she could not even get a raise for all her hard work), then being a Mew Mew... Heck, even her love life was getting her stressed.

Many would not believe this, but it most certainly is not the easiest job in the world (understatement of the century) balancing everything out. And to top it all off, Masaya and she got into a…disagreement. Okay, so maybe it was a little fight, but it was just an accident!

They were both walking to her home after a wonderful date, and before she knew it Masaya was crying out to her how all those that protect the earth are precious. He had lifted her foot sullenly, and Ichigo saw that she had stepped on a bug. Ichigo had apologized, of course, but she could not help but say that all bugs looked the same to her. That was when Masaya gave her a full lecture on the kinds of bugs that could help plants grow and which kinds could destroy them; how they would look like and whatnot. And then he went on to say how plants were needed on this planet; she exploded. She explained to him as calmly as she could that she was sorry, and it was an accident. But then she could not help but rant on how she was saving the planet as best as she could, being a mew mew and all.

Moaning, she slammed her head down on the table, breathing deeply. Think happy thoughts, Ichigo, happy thoughts. Like…shoot. She grimaced, officially deprived of happy thoughts. She picked her head up and set her chin on the table's surface, gazing around the café.

It was then that she spotted a short, dark-skinned guy standing in the middle of the café, gaping. She blew her red hair out of her face. He did not look from around here, a foreigner perhaps? His eyes were transfixed steadily, and she followed his gaze. Her eyes beheld slender white legs trotting to and fro, and Ichigo quickly looked up to see Zakuro, taking orders. The man rolled his shoulders and sniffed, striding over to the older girl. Ichigo sat back in her seat, amused. This should be fun.

He slid up to the model, eyes wide as lollipops, like a kid in a candy store. Zakuro glanced at him, but pointedly took no notice. She brushed past him with a flip of her hair.

"Yo," he said lowly, trying to get her attention. Zakuro walked past him, making her way to the kitchen. "Hey, hey, hot stuff! Your hair is de BOMB!" he shouted. Zakuro's back stiffened, and Ichigo leaned forward, interested in the show.

He hovered close to the older girl, talking before she could reply.. "Hey, girl! Watcha name? Watcha name?" he asked, jumping around. He peered at her name tag with big eyes and a goofy grin. "Zakuro? Damn, that is HOT! Daaaaaaamn! Dat's a real hot name you got dere, huh. Zakuro, Zakuro, Zaku. Can I call you Zaku?"

She glanced at him stonily, and turned away, saying nothing. He followed her, whipping his head this way and that.

" So, uh sooo yeah, so do ya have a B friend? You know, a B friend, a BOY friend. So, uh, so where's your boyfriend? Where's your boyfriend at? Is he tall? Is he hefty? Where's your boyfriend at?" he sputtered, trailing after her. He paused as the kitchen doors slammed in his eager face. Jumping, he tried to get a glimpse of the purple-hare girl over the wooden door. "Where did ja go? What ja doing? What ja doin' in dere?"

A pink and yellow cake burst into his view as Keiichiro slid out the kitchen doors. Ichigo, noticing the sweet scent wafting in the air, lifted her nose, inhaling deeply with a contented sigh.

Apparently the guy could smell it too, and he marched up to Keiichiro, proclaiming, "Ooooh, dat some great smelling cake ya got there! It looks good! Daaaaaamn! Did you make that? Can I have some? Can I have some of dat? So you're de chief? You make dis cake?"

"Y…Yes," Keiichiro nodded, taken aback in surprise at the barrage of questions. "But sir—"

"Dang, dat's smells good! Can I have some? Can I? Can I have it? Would you give it to me? Can I have it?"

Keiichiro pulled back, noticing a finger itching to take a swipe at the cake he worked hard on. "Sir, you shouldn't be back here,"

"Why? Who says?" the little man asked, his big round eyes beading up in suspicion.

"I do. I'm the owner of this café,"

"Oh, I see, I see. So you own dis place, don't jyuu," he said, pronounce the you as if he said 'jew'. He looked around, rubbing his hands together. "Great place you got here too. Some great lookin' food. Sooo, uh, you say you the owner of dis place."It was not a question.

"I—"

"Chicks must be all over you, huh? Yeah, 'cuz, you know, chicks dig deez kinda places. Hey, um, you know that one girl who work here? She kinda cool, you know, like ice. She went back dere," He indicated, nodding his head at the swinging doors behind them.

Keiichiro glanced behind him (with the other guy standing on his tiptoes and the occasional jumping) to see Pudding cheerfully cleaning the dishes. Soap suds, flying as she caught every dish she threw in the air for, perhaps, a new trick, scattering all over the floor. With a wince, he prayed that nobody would slip before he came back in the kitchen to clean. "Her?" the chef asked, looking back, puzzled.

"Ah, no, but, uh, she kinda cute. You know, in that kid sorta way if you into that sorta thing," he added. Noticing the chef's expression he said hastily with a slight chuckle, "I guess not, huh? My bad,"

"Akasaka-san, the closet is now cleaned and organized so I'll get started on the tea in a bit,"

Both of the men turned to see a tired looking Retasu, broom in hand, coming up to them with a small smile. She looked at the small companion in silent question. "Who are you?"

"Now I should be asking you that," He responded, looking her up and down.

Retasu's cheeks tinged pink, and she blinked rapidly. "I-I-I don't know what you're t-t-talking ab-bout," she stuttered, taking a step back. She clutched the broom handle nervously.

"Oh, now don't you be getting insecure, girl," He said over-enthusiastically. "Just because you be cleaning up messes don't mean you won't turn into Cinderella. Own dat broom! Work that mess! Now get in dere and do your thang!"

Retasu, flushing in embarrassment, fled past them into the kitchen with a small squeak of thanks.

Keiichiro did not like how the little man's eyes followed the green haired girl.

"I like how my advice is takin'. It's kinda hot!"

Suddenly remembering the mess in the kitchen, caused by Pudding, the brunette turned back to the swinging door, a warning upon his lips. "Retasu! Wa—"

"Kyaa!"

Both men winced, cringing at the cries of the girls and the crash of plates.

"My clean dishes! Oh, Retasu-onee-chan! Are you alright?" Purin cried in dismay.

"A..ah, yes! I'm okay! Are you hurt? Oh, I'm so sorry!" came the moan of Retasu. "I'll clean it up!"

"I'll help too, na no da!"

"Be careful, girls," Keiichiro called. He sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.

With a whistle the shorter man said, "Daaaamn. Does dat happen often? 'Cause it sure does sound like it. And from the look on your face--. Hey, you got one white-ass face, you know dat?

Keiichiro grimaced, his lips pressed in a tight line. "Unfortunately, that does happen quite often," he said, ignoring the short man's last comment, not quite sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Hey, what's going on? Did Retasu just break another plate? Who's this guy?" Mint asked, sauntering up to Keiichiro with both hands placed stubbornly at her hips.

"Da name's Sumi," he introduced himself, sticking his hand out right under the blue-haired girl's nose, which she wrinkled delicately, backing away from him. "It sounds like Sumi, but it's pronounced Sue-meee. And I just wanna say, your hair looks ri-dic-u-luss,"

The young heiress ignored him and his odd pronounciation, gazing imploringly at Keiichiro. "Where is my tea?" she demanded, crossing her porcelain arms.

"Cinderella is gettin' it," Sumi quipped. "She likes it loud and ho—"

"You see, Mint," Keiichiro cut in smoothly. " There's been a bit of an accident in there,"

Mint nodded in understanding.

"Of course. So, my tea is ruined. My tea imported from India infused with its finest spices and flowers, ruined..." She said quietly, shaking her head in shock.

"Ah, no, Mint, you've got it all--"

"Mint, your tea is ready,"

Everyone turned to see Zakuro, with a steaming pot of tea in hand, standing in front of them.

Mint turned to the older girl with grateful eyes. "Zakuro-onee-sama! Oh, you saved it! I'm so glad,"

Zakuro flinched when Mint suddenly attached herself to the model's arm, jarring the hot pot of tea.

"Ah! Be careful gi--!"

"I dint know you swing that way,"

Keiichiro sighed in frustration. It seems that the every time he opened his mouth he would always be interrupted, one way or another.

"I see, I see, so you switched reigns huh? Oh, okay, I respect dat, I respect dat. Lemme guess, was it you boyfriend? Did he hit you? Did he..."

"No!" Mint cleared her throat. "I mean, she's never had a boyfriend, right Zakuro-onee-sama? I mean, sure you've been around a lot bu--"

"Mint,"

"Hai?"

"Be quiet."

"Hai."

Keiichiro blinked and met the purple haired girl's glance. If that man knew about her, which was surprising that he did not recognize her in the first place, considering her career, then they would have been in a rather big and awkward situation. This little man was as clingy as all the other fans of the purple-haired girl. It was good that Zakuro stopped the younger girl, albeit curtly.

"What is going on back here?" a sharp voice demanded, and both Zakuro and Keiichiro gave a sigh in relief. Snappish blue eyes met them all as Ryou crossed his arms impatiently.

"Pretty boy sure got some problems, don't he?" Sumi commented.

Ryou ignored the jab and nodded to Zakuro. "Table seven needs attention, and Ichigo looks like she needs some help, considering all of you, as I assumed, were back here. Guess I was right,"

"I'm heading over there now since I have my tea. Let's go, Onee-sama," Mint said, dragging the older girl with her and studiously ignoring Sumi as his big eyes followed them.

Sumi turned his gaze away from the girls and looked at Ryou. "Soooo, pretty boy, you work here or somethin'? Or are you just after the girls?" he winked.

"Who are you?" Ryou snapped.

"Who are you?" Sumi countered with a challenging gaze.

"I'm the owner of this cafe--"

"No you not," Sumi pointed to Keiichiro and said matter-of-factly. "He is,"

Keichiro cleared his throat. "We both are, now I would like it if you could get back to your table,"

"Oh, I don't have a table, but uh, you sure would like that, now would you? So uh, you, beach boy,"

"The name's Ryou, and I do believe that my partner is kicking you out of here. You heard the man, now beat it,"

"No, no, no, wait! Now, just wait a sec', okay? I just wanted to ask you something. You see...Yeah...So your the owner right? You must know all those hot waitresses who work here, but uh, I really like that one girl there, Zaku, Zakuro," Sumi said dreamily.

"Sir,"

"I mean, I know she's, you know, a "lez", but uh, I think with my help," the man put a hand to his chest. "I believe she would definitely turn around, if you know what I'm saying,"

"Keiichiro..."

"I think you should leave," Keiichiro said pointedly to the short man.

"I think so too," Sumi agreed nervously. "So, uh, I'll see you around, right? Just give me a call!"

Just as he turned Zakuro walked passed them, empty tea pot in hand, and disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"I love you!" Sumi called after her, and with that he left.

"Did I just miss something?" Ryou asked.

"Not at all," the chef assured. "You came at the right time,"

Ryou sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Keiichiro could hear the boy muttering something along the lines of desperate and idiots, and was that chainsaws he heard?

"Rough day?" the brunette asked.

"Yep," Ryou answered.

"Ichigo and a raise again?"

"Yeah,"

Keiichiro sighed. "Ryou..."

"Hmm?"

"Why can't you just give the poor girl her raise? She has been working the hardest after all,"

"Mmm," he answered, non-commitally.

With a shrug Keiichiro, leaving the younger boy there, left to deliver the cake he had made, smiling as he heard the blond's faint answer.

"Because it's way too much fun."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
